dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Solace
Solace is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Ex Nexo. If one, through patience, gives all, can one, in need, demand all? Backstory The second son of a second son, Phra Lanh Ther Phra Ong Chao Sonthi Mahidol was only seventeen when he warily departed the royal trappings of Siam for a spacecraft’s titanium confines. They had told him the world outside was growing ever more dangerous. He went not because he believed them (and what did he know of Belief?), but because of duty. Populating a new world would require an adequate number of pilgrims, but to sustain so many bodies in such limited space would have been impossible. Rorqualian intervention was instrumental to the elegant solution. The terrible responsibilities of the seeds of life needed only to be nurtured on the journey - at planetfall they would bear fruit. All of Sonthi's immediate family was chosen to shepherd the souls on the Caesura. When it left the ground, only he and his mother were aboard. Not many of his age could have guided the voice of preservation. Not many could have coped with the decision between a few extant lives and thousands of possibilities. Was Sonthi Mahidol an exception? Not everyone’s wishes can be granted at once. On the shining river Praya Within golden teakwood chambers (Lord of all, Lord of all) Like a million pieces of past His dreams dwell beneath The sky-roof windows of the Chakri Palace Sixth in line and shrouded from sight Now fifth, now fourth, his eyes open (Through the pall, through the pall) Behold all the kingdoms shatter On the ground of grace No more to remain in this state of malice Children of those who read the stars Will now touch the face of heaven (Hear its call, hear its call) He guides the flock paired by bases As the ark of old In this garden he prays they will find solace The path we chose left some behind Held in the arms of a still sea ''Catch me when I lose my balance I’ll be falling Through the windows of the Chakri Palace Appearance Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Original= X''' 'X– ' ---- Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Solace's EX Mode is ' ' Solace's EX Burst is ' ' Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories |-| NT= Solace does not "jump" in the normal sense of the word, and its ability to change elevation is dependent on the dash meter. Holding will cause it to ascend or descend slowly depending on whether it is in the mode of '''Doubt or Belief, respectively. Belief causes Solace to steadily descend even without input. These modes are changeable at any time with L3. The dash meter will drain when in Doubt, and refill when in Belief. The rate of decay/restoration is dependent on Solace's vertical position; higher altitudes while in Doubt will drain the meter faster, and lower altitudes in Belief will restore it faster. Solace's attacks are all considered Aerial, as its lowest state hovers just above the ground, but its Brave attacks change depending on its mode. A holographical tassel of roots extends beneath Solace at all times, and normally does not impede movement of any players or count as part of Solace's hitbox. Activating Solace's EX Skill, Chakri, causes these roots to solidify and emit a shockwave in a small, cylindrical radius, knocking opponents back and dealing Brave damage. The tassel prevents Solace from ascending or descending for 15 seconds, but freezes the dash meter and allows the use of Doubt or Belief Brave moves with great versatility. Solace is also able to dash without limit during this time. The tassel acts as a solid obstacle after the initial shockwave, capable of interrupting the attacks of enemies it passes through. :Type: Marksman Titles *'Character Level 10': Singularity *'Offline Crystal Rank': The Constant *'100 Ranked Wins': Phra Ong Chao *'500 Ranked Wins': Rama Prime *'1000 Ranked Wins': Modal Soul Musical Themes *Main Theme: Great Compassion Mantra *Map Theme: Indoline Praetorium (Night) *Dungeon Theme: Emil (Riyoku cover) *Battle Theme: Primavera *Boss Theme: Zero *Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs RA Characters: The Battle for Freedom'' *''Vs Caesura: Uninstall the Bounds'' *''Vs Sabik: Rigid Paradise *''Vs Concord: z37b20a13t01t08le'' *''Vs Shirayuri: Aqua Road'' *''Vs Oavyce: Supporting Me'' *''Vs Lance Knight:'' *''Vs Avilis: Inclusion *''Vs Chieko: EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/ Quotes Original= Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific |-| NT= Category:Characters